


In Which Rick Is Jealous Of Dipper

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Incest, Insecure!Rick, It's kinda cute though besides all the fucked up incest that skips a generation, Jealous!Rick, M/M, Manipulative Rick, This ain't healthy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, possessive!Rick, what the fuck is wrong with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: This story is a snippet from a long crossover I wrote that is a super big adventure that crosses between Rick and Morty and the Gravity Falls characters, I never finished it. I just thought this was so cute so I did this little one-shot while writing it. The full story will be posted on here some day.





	In Which Rick Is Jealous Of Dipper

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh was going to write a lengthy thing about Dipper and Morty meeting and getting close or whatever. BUT what happened was...I am writing a LONG ASS Naruto story that has taken my FULL attention. And a few other projects that I am working on finishing and getting out of the way.
> 
> Okay was about to write about their adventures but decided to not add all of that. I will be adding that in the original story that inspired this little spin off. I have no idea when I will be posting the full Gravity Fall x Rick and Morty story TBH. But eventually a full crossover fic will exsist 3 I just thought that a jealous Rick was cute as fuck and it became the full focus XD I wrote this forever ago and finally posted it LOL

Morty was completely tuckered out from the last adventure with Dipper and just wanted to jump in the shower and go straight to bed. He was stopped from going up the stairs by his grandpa Rick jumping in front of him,''Hi Morty!''

He heard the eagerness in his voice and did not remember seeing his grandfather so very...anxious. Morty said hey back and tried to go upstairs but was stopped by Rick moving to stand in his way again.

Morty sighed,''What is it Rick?''

''J-Just wanted to uggh talk to ya.'' He said still looking anxious.

''Well can you wait til after I take a shower?''

Rick completely ignored his question and asked,''Why do you need a shower. You didn't go on another adventure with Dipper by any chance?''

Everyone was charmed by Dipper except Rick. Morty would brag on Dipper's intelligence and scientific understanding and Rick would constantly cut in and try to one up the poor kid eventually Morty said,''Grandpa Rick. Could you stop?''

''UgghAlll I am saying is that that was a very simple scientific formula and you have seen me do much more complicated ones.''

''I know Rick. But I just wanted everyone to know how intelligent he is ya know.'' Morty said.

Rick wrinkled up his nose,''You never call me intelligent.''

Morty blushed,He felt kind of embarrassed by his grandpa acting so childishly. Rick just glared holes through Dipper making the teen look around awkwardly. After a while Morty took Dipper up to his room and they started doing their homework. They were mostly quiet and Dipper was humming some cheesy song that Summer loves to play all of the time. Rick came up asked him if he wanted to go on an adventure after he finished but he kindly said that him and Dipper had an event planned.

Rick balled up his fist and said simply,''Fine.'' He slammed the door so hard the door shook.

All through the adventure Morty could not shake his feelings of guilt and sadness that he turned down Rick. Dipper could tell that he wasn't enjoying himself and tried to ease his mind with corny jokes like always and they sort of worked. Morty's mind was simply keep drifting to Rick.

The next day, Morty thought that Rick would be busy with something as he tried to sneak out of the house to hang out with his friend. Rick had been acting so very sensitive about his friendship with Dipper so he tried to sneak out and not tell Rick. No one else was home and he just had to make it past the garage. He did not even make it that far before Rick stopped him,''Where ya goin huh?''

''Just you know...'' Morty could not come up with an excuse.

Rick sighed and said,''You never wanna hang out anymore Morty. Always runni(burp)n to that smart ass.''

That sentence filled him with guilt so Morty decided to spend the day watching tv with his grandfather. They cracked jokes and everything felt the way it did before Dipper came into their lives. Rick looked genuinely happy. Morty was starting to feel better as well. The young man understood that his grandfather got very lonely and the lonelier he was the crankier the fucker could get.

He knew that he was not paying Rick the amount of attention that he required so this day was an awesome change of pace. The day ended with them reminiscing and the old man fell asleep in his bed. Neither of them meant for it to end that way but Morty did not really mind it at all. It felt right. He missed being this close to the other man. Morty cuddles up to the other man before drifting off to sleep.

The next night Morty came home late from an adventure with Dipper and just wanted to take a hot shower and collapse into the bed. He was scared by his grandfather's sudden appearance. He was drinking vodka straight from the bottle with a mean scowl on his face and the the tone he used was condescending as all hell,''So where ya been Morty?''

''Uh, I was hanging out with my friend.'' Morty said softly feeling guilty for reasons that he did not know. Rick gave him a fake smile and nodded,''Suuuurprise surprise. Went on another mission with Dipper huh?'' Rick looked utterly betrayed.

Morty pleaded,''Please don't be mad at me! I promise I will go on a mission with you soon too.''

Rick snarled,''Ya know. You have been saying that over and over again.''

''Yes I know and I am sorry!''

''If you wereuuugggh truly sorry you would just spend time with your grandfather BUT I guess I just don't matter as much as good ol' Dipper huh?''

''No Rick. Why are you saying all of this. I still want to do missions with you too! Why are you in here Rick?''

Morty did feel very bad for not spending as much time with his grandpa Rick. His grandpa had been asking him to go on adventures with him but he had been turning him down because he was busy with adventures with Dipper. But damn Rick was being a tad bit...dramatic about all of this.

Rick scoffed,''What? Now D-do I need a uuughreason to speak to you? Should I put in an appointment for Mr. Busypants pants. Too busy to spend time with his uggghgranddad. Always up Dipper's ass.''

Morty rolled his eyes,''Why are you so mean to my friend grandpa? He didn't do anything to you.''

''Yes he did!'' Rick yelled,''He stole you!''

Morty eyes widened and he gasps he finally realized why his granddad has been meaner than usual and always attacking Dipper and trying to make him look bad in comparison. He did not want to say what he thought just yet, he did not want to make his grandfather any angrier,''Rick I will go with you on an adventure soon okay?''

''You hang out with that fucker 24/7. It's about time to take a fucking break.'' Rick took a flask out of his pocket and took a swig.

Morty sighed and ignored Rick's sour tone. He noticed that Rick had been very withdrawn and angry a lot of the time lately. He knew that Rick was an introvert and respected that but he started to notice Rick trying to spend more and more time with him and coming out of the room and just making excuses to spend a little time with him. He now began to understand why.

Rick sat down beside him on the bed.

Morty sighed,''Grandpa Rick, he has not stolen me away.''

''Th-then whuuugh don't you ever talk to me anymore. You are so wrapped up with that little fucker! He has changed you!''

''No Grandpa Rick.'' Morty said shaking his head.

''Yes he did! You don't even fucking check on me! Did you even notice that I was sick the past few days!?''

Morty had never seen this side of Rick, he hated to see him so sad, this was not the Rick he knew,''I'm sorry Rick. I just wish that I could be friends with you AND Dipper.''

''Apparently not! Every time that Goddamned son of a bitch comes over everything ceases to fucking ugghexsist!'' Rick paused and his eyes became slits,''You're fucking him ain't ya.''

''Grandpa Rick I think it is time for you to go to bed now.'' Morty said trying to guide him to his room.

''Don't change the Goddamned subject! ARE. YOU. FUCKING. HIM!?'' Rick roared. Morty gasped he never saw Rick this livid. Morty hoped that he did not wake the rest of his family he sshed Rick and saw him swaying so he help him sit back down on the bed. ''I love you Rick. What is the real problem? I know that we have not been spending time with each other but is there something else that is making you...Like this?''

Rick looked like he was about to pass out so he helped his grandpa to lay down while Rick just screamed random swears at him. Morty realized that he was not going to get a decent answer out of the man anytime soon. Eventually the old man fell into a fitful slumber and Morty heard him mutter in his sleep something about needing him to stay and it really gripped the young man's heart. He tucked his grandfather in before heading to his own room.

The next morning Rick had his coffee and breakfast as far away from Morty as possible. Whenever Morty tried to address him he would be ignored completely or Rick would just talk over him. It saddened Morty to the point that he could not take it anymore, he got up before the tears pored down his cheeks. Dipper called out to him and followed him. Dipper wiped away his tears and cuddled him close to his chest and whispered things to calm him down. After he calmed down he went back in the house and the two of them were going to go up to Morty's room but they were stopped by Rick calling Morty to the garage. Rick asked for him to close the door behind him and he sighed,''Okay.'' and walked up to his grandfather.

Rick sighed and ran his hand through his hair,''Lookuggh Morty. M-Morty I am so...Sorry. I-I was drunk and stupid and I did not mean to hurt your feelings just now. I was acting very childish and controlling and I apologize okay. Y-You can do whatever you want.''

''Rick are you jealous of Dipper?'' Morty just decided to finally ask it.

Rick growled,''R-Really Morty? Likeuuggh fucking hell. I don't get jealous Morty.''

Morty sighed and gave him a pointed look and Rick simply crossed his arms and looked the other way. They both knew that it was a bold face lie but Rick's ego would never let him admit it out loud.

When Morty turned his back and left Rick's face fell and he rushed to open another bottle of booze to escape the many feelings in his chest.

Dipper and Morty walked up the stairs to do their homework, Dipper was having dinner with them that night. Morty had noticed that he had not saw Rick in a very long time, and had a feeling that he would tonight. The two boys finished their homework in silence. After finishing their homework Morty remembered something,''Uh...Dipper. A-are you going to be okay with sitting next to Summer? Last time y-you almost died.'' Morty teased him, he knew that he would blush at the mention of her name.

Dipper blushed and looked around the room nervously,''N-No I wasn't. I was just...I'm just-''

''In love with my sister.'' Morty said cutting him off and holding back a laugh. The moment was cut short by the door swinging open hard. Oh God here he is. Rick burped and leaned on the door frame,''Keep this door open.'' He gave Morty a pointed look and Morty blushed, Rick really thought that him and Dipper were fucking?

''Dinner is ready.'' Rick said flatly and left the room. Morty had made a note to have a long talk with Rick about this.

Dinner was awkward, Morty constantly had to express to Dipper that his grandpa did not mean what he said. Rick was the first to be done and swiftly went back to the garage. After Morty finished eating he said goodbye to Dipper and walked into the garage and closed the door behind him. ''Ever heard of knocking?'' Rick asked not even looking up.

Morty sighed and walked up to Rick and leaned over his shoulder. Rick tried to shrug him off but was taken a back when Morty gripped his arm hard practically digging his fingers into Rick's arm. Rick looked at him,''You little shi-''

''T-Tell me what the problem is Rick, seriously.''

Rick's eyes darted around,''What problem?''

''You being jealous of Dipper. When did this even start?'' Morty asked tilting his head.

''For the last time I am not fucking jealous Morty. I just needed some help on my last few missions and you chose to fuck around with that piece of shit.''

''Why do you keep saying that we are fucking?'' Morty asked.

''Because it is obvious, you're all up his ass 24/7. You act thirsty as hell when he's around. I see you getting boners for him.'' Rick said bitterly.

''Oh my God Rick, Me and Dipper are not even into eachother. He comes over here for Summer!''

''Mm-hm and all of the time spent with him was for no reason?''

''Why do you care Rick? Why do you care!?''

''Because you are mine! I am not going to lose the very thing that I live for! I refuse it!''

Morty's jaw dropped and so did Rick's, he had finally spoken some of his bottled up feelings! Rick's face was hot and flushed from embarrassment. Morty cheered and jumped into Rick's lap and wrapped his arms around his grandpa's neck,''Y-You live for me?''

''Ah Fuck uuuggghhoff.''

Morty straddled the other man and kissed his lips softly,''You mean the world to me Rick, and Dipper will never change that.''

He felt his grandfather shake against him as he was pulled into a tight hug. Morty wrapped his arms around his neck and let the older man caress him. Morty pretended as if he did not know his grandfather was crying. Finally, Rick admitted his feelings. Now Morty and Rick could start working on their relationship and maybe Morty can somehow help the older man to express his feeling more often. Until then he'd deal with his grandfather's constant defense mechanisms.


End file.
